


leave me alone levi.

by Missheadintheclouds



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, One Shot, cather is rude as always, levi is the best, levi is too good for this shit, old fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheadintheclouds/pseuds/Missheadintheclouds
Summary: cather promised to call levi at least once a day in the summer but she's got a new project, so no.





	leave me alone levi.

Cather sat on her bed at home, the canopy closed so no one could look in or talk to her.she had decided to start her own book and was doing something she never wanted to do, and didn’t like doing, she was creating characters. she had a plot, a simple piece of paper with 5 points written on it.

action start, intro to characters, stretch, downfall, solution.

her phone beeped. Levi. she had promised him she would text him or call him every day, but she hadn’t text him or picked up the phone for 3 days.

' Cather Avery! call me. call me. call me. I need to hear you. If you don’t I /will/ drive over there.' she didn’t call him. she had locked the door 3 days ago and left a note for wren and her dad to leave her alone, so, they did. no questions asked.

 

* * *

Levi knocked on Cather’s front door. Wren opened the door, which made him even more worried.

" how is Cath? " he said a little too quick and a little too loud his face wiped clean of any smiles.

" she’s fine. well as fine as Cath can get. " Wren opened the door more so he could come in. he stood in the hall way a little awkwardly, then wren guided him into the front room, the room he had slept in before, which wasn’t covered in paper this time.

" wren, where is she? " he said glancing from the front room to the kitchen.

" she’s in our room. She’s been locked in there for 3 days. "

" 3 days? and she fine? "

" yeah this is Cather, I mean she’s working. " she looked in the kitchen " cup of joe? " she asked with a giggle. it was a joke her and Levi had started since he worked with a guy called joe, in a coffee shop.

" no " he started for the stairs.

" I wouldn’t "

" I’ll get her out " he said not turning back, he knocked on Cath’s door.

" go away wren I’ll get food when I want. " oh, it sounded so good to hear her voice. Cath’s voice was like an angel, he could imagine harps when she talked.

" it’s not wren "

 

* * *

That wasn’t wren or her dad for that fact. that was the one man that made her stomach flip. Levi. " I’m not opening the door. " She heard him slump down the door.

“So I guess I’m here again” she got up off the bed leaving her laptop where it was. she opened the door and Levi fell into the room. his head pressed to the front of her legs. Cath extended her hand to him and helped him up the best she could. she felt horrible for talking so rudely to him since he had driven all this way. So, when he got up she pounced on him. he nearly fell backwards with the force of her kiss. if kissing Levi was a job she would never be late and defiantly do so much over time, unpaid.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago after finishing the book and just now found it, so I decided to edit it a little and put it up.   
> I kinda want to continue this but I kinda don't XD   
> I love the book and the sequel so there may be more (maybe more angsty, since I really did think levi is too good for her ngl)


End file.
